A buck boost converter is a type of DC-DC converter that is capable of providing a positive output voltage that is higher or lower than its input voltage. As battery powered devices are becoming more and more popular, this topology is becoming more attractive as it can make use of the discharge cycles of a battery. When a battery input voltage is higher than its output voltage, a buck boost converter works in the buck mode of operation. In the buck mode of operation, the converter decreases the input voltage to a suitable level for use at its output. When the battery input voltage is lower than the output voltage, the buck boost converter works in the boost mode of operation wherein the input voltage is increased to a suitable level at the output. It is relatively easy to implement the control in either a pure buck mode of operation or a pure boost mode of operation by leaving some power switches turned on or off. The challenge remains in the transition between the buck and boost modes of operation when the output voltage is close to the input voltage. There are two challenges to controlling the buck boost converter during this transition between buck and boost modes of operation. One challenge involves line transients, which is a dynamic response. The other challenge is output ripples wherein the generated input voltage is close to the output voltage which is a steady state performance issue.